Power Ranger Heroic Force
by XlegacyZero
Summary: Cut off from the Morphing Grid The Galaxy has been pushed to the edge. An uneasy treaty is all that remains to keep the peace, but that peace is soon to be shattered. Witness a New group of Rangers rise up, carrying the legacies of those that came before. While learning the lessons of heroism, they'll soon learn what makes a hero is not so black and white.
1. Ch1 A Christ of Green and Red

Ch.1 A Christmas of Green and Red

[Play Ocean of Memories Fate/Stay Night Extended on You Tube]

11:59 PM PST, December 24th, 2032 a hazy green light would rain over a majority of the galaxy the rays could be seen from the northernmost point on Earth to the southernmost point of Mirinoi. From the deepest oceans of Aquitar to the tallest palace of Triforia. To many across the galaxy, this would be seen as one of the most beautiful sights they had ever laid their eyes on. Parents woke their children up in the dead of night just so that they could get a glimpse of something never before seen. Even wrongdoers mid crime couldn't help but stare in awe.

However, that moment of bliss would be short-lived as in just a few short hours the galaxy would be plunged into one of the longest, bloodiest wars to ever scar the face of the galaxy. Eight short hours after the hazy rays had enveloped the skies of multiple planets, those very same planets would find an armada on the fringe of their borders the likes of which they had never seen before. Despite this looming threat, there was no immediate outcry. The people of the galaxy knew that their protectors would step up just as they always had, the Power Rangers would save the day.

Seconds would turn into minutes, would turn into hours, would turn into days but the Power Rangers never came.

From the northernmost point on Earth to the southernmost point of Mirinoi. From the deepest oceans of Aquitar to the tallest palace of Triforia. Morphers everywhere lay dormant, it didn't take long for the Rangers to realize that the Green hazy light that had shone on the eve of Christmas had completely cut them off from the Morphing Grid. And, all records of the technology they had developed to tap into it had vanished. In one fell swoop, the power rangers that span the galaxy were left powerless. Government of the worlds clambered to handled the threats on their own even going as far as to create an Alliance between worlds to fend off this unparalleled threat but, losing battle after battle all hope seemed lost, the Empire was too powerful.

It wasn't until Tommy Oliver rallied all the rangers he could for last gigantic push, powers or not. Many agreed to join him on the frontlines, some took up valuable positions in the rear, and some resolved to protect their families, but all knew it was suicide, During the ensuing battle many rangers would suffer grave injuries many more would perish. None would surrender.

After a year of battles, a decisive victory would be won on the outskirts of the Empire's borders. The Red Galaxy Ranger Leo would give his life to expose a weakness that the Alliance could exploit. However, it was obvious that if the fighting continued who the victor was going to be. As a self-proclaimed show of mercy, the Empire would offer an uneasy treaty to the Alliance. Tired of the seemingly endless fighting the Alliance begrudgingly accepted. That's where our story begins.

7 years later

A young man looks out the window of the spacecraft. Below him a blue Marble flowing in the endless blackness of space. "That's Earth!" the young man hears from an approaching voice. As his eyes slowly move to see the origin of this voice he leans back into his chair. Unsurprisingly, it was Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger). The young man nods then moves his gaze back out of the window. Damon is confused, "I thought you'd be a little more excited to be here, after all, you fought so hard to... A lot of people your age will never get the chance."Damon seats down in the seat next to him. Over fifty candidates from all over Mirinoi and you were the ones who came out on top." The boy shrugs the expression in his eyes telling Damon that being excited was the last thing on his mind. Damon eases a little closer and whispers, "It's okay to relax a little." The young man's eyes grow wide as if Damon had read his mind.

Damon returned to his seat as the landing sequence began.

Before they knew it they were at the former base of the lightspeed rescue rangers. It was a bit under kept from its heyday but it worked for what it was needed for. As the exit ramp of the ship opened up. A nice looking lady stood to wait eagerly to meet the ship's occupants. "Ms. Fairweather," Damon said with a smile.

She stops him with an intimidating smile, "Damon... you know it's Dr. Rawlings." She looks to the young man at his side, a spark ignites in her eyes if only for a moment. "And you" she smiles, "you must be our new black ranger."

She takes note of his dark skin and faded hair. He had deep brown eyes that looked a bit tired that seemed as if they had seen so much of the galaxy's darkness it saddens her. No one this young should see life in such away.

"...Yeh," he answers hesitantly.

"I'm Dr. Rawlings." She extends her hand, "Do you have a name?"

"Roy, Roy Freeman"

"Well, you'll be glad to know that the majority of your data has already been imprinted into you Morpher because we had the Mirinoi government send us everything we needed to make this procedure as quick and easy as possible. We only need one more component." She looks at Damon Henderson, "I assume you have it?"

"Naturally," Damon assures her motioning toward the briefcase in his hand.

"Fantastic." She exclaims, "Right this way."

The two follow her down a hallway of cold steel on the face of everyone in the corridor a feeling of dread and in there hands weapons at the ready. If there was ever a time to feel like you weren't being told something this was it. Damon stops her.

"Dr. Rawlings, what's going on?"

She turns bad to him and lets out a deep sigh as she picks up the pace. "This way."

She explains, "No less than 24 hours ago our satellites picked an anomaly hovering in orbit."

"Well, maybe it's a Mirinoi or an Aquitar vessel, I mean it can't be... The Treaty"

"As part of the Alliance Mirinoi and Aquitar vessels are allowed to freely enter Earth's atmosphere as they please, makes trading easier that way. On top of that other planets in the alliance are reporting the same thing... we need rangers more than ever."

As they make it to the lab Dr. Rawlings motions for Damon to hand her the briefcase, he does her one better and opens it himself to offer her the contents inside it. It was the Green Quasar Saber. She can see the curiosity in Roy's eyes as she explains.

"On that day, when we were cut off from the morphing grid not only was the links severed but also all data we had on how to access it was lost as well. To this day we have no idea how the Empire managed this feat. And to figure out how to reconnect to the grid from scratch would take decades. And, we don't have decades... So, we developed a little short cut. A way to access a dormant link that once existed to power our new pseudo morphers. I have no how stable the link is going to be or if these new rangers will be anywhere near as powerful as the rangers of the past, but it should work in theory."

Roy sees her connect the Quasar Saber up to a mysterious machine before being motioned into a nearby waiting room. There he sees a guy around his own age as well an older officer resting patiently. Roy takes a seat as far away from two as possible. Not too long after Damon enters walks up to the older officer and shakes his hand, he then motions Roy to come and do the same. Roy begrudgingly moves to do so.

"Roy this is Eric the Red Quantum Ranger, Like me, he is here to hopefully provide his link to the morphing grid"

Eric quickly waves the praise away, "Ah, that old Quantum Morpher doesn't even work anymore, it was either that this or the dumpster."

"Which means this means this must be the new blue ranger." Damon smiles eyeing the young man in Eric's company.

"This is my son Neo." Eric explained, next to him was a young man around Roy's age he had short black hair with sincere brown eyes." he's dad didn't make it during the war and I've been taking care of him ever since."Eric and Damon continued to talk about the good ole' days and even some days that were not so good.

"You must be a new ranger too." Neo said, expending his hand to Roy, "Let's save as many people as we can together."

Before he realized what he had done Roy knocked his hand away. "Why should I care? There was nobody there to protect us!" Roy catches himself and calmly begins to elaborate, "There is only one thing in this galaxy that I need to save." he eyes fall to the ground.

Suddenly the alarm goes off as the distance sound of an explosion can be heard. The Rangers realizing what was going on quickly make their way to Dr. Rawlings and the prototype Morphers. As they approach through the dust and dirt the see robot in lab standing over Dr. Rawlings. His Skin was silver steel his head was pointed in three directions with a smile seemingly craved into it and he wore orange armor with black spandex underneath.

He laughed "Ha Ha Ha! Attempting to access the morphing grid in any way is a violation of the treaty. Looks like punishment is in order." he picks Dr. Rawlings off the ground.

She hisses, "What choice did you give us despite having the signed the treaty you never stopped attacking us. You violated the treaty, not us."

"Those are some bold accusations you have there. but unless you can provide any proof you're better off shutting your mouth," he says as he throws her into a nearby wall.

"yah!" Was all the robot heard before both Neo and Roy sent a flying kick into his chest sending him flying back.

"This way Doc," Neo instructed her to leave as Roy kept his eye on the enemy. Coughing she motioned them towards the morphers in the distance. Quickly Neo dawned his own and tossed the other to Roy. The Morphers were Black and worn on the wrist, however, they were in two parts connected by a thin black wire that made it look like they were wearing two watches are once.

"You Ready?" Neo yelled.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Heroic Force! Blue Ranger Power!"

"Heroic Force! Black Ranger Power!"

As a flash enveloped their bodies the robot covered his eyes.

As Dr. Rawlings was being escorted away by Eric and Damon she kept trying to speak every other breath only able to get a single would out every time "We... Failed... We... Failed..."

After they were some distance away Eric Finally asked her to elaborate, "What do you mean we failed?"

Letting out one last cough to get her lungs ready she began to explain, "I wasn't able to transfer the link to the morphing grid into the pseudo morphers." Try as a might there no longer a link in the Quaser Saber or the Quantum Morpher their just hunks of metal now."

"That means their in there fighting with nothing right now?"

She shakes her head, "The Psuedo Morpher will still allow them to suit up but they won't be near as strong as Power Rangers with connection to the grid. If we're lucky they'll hold out long enough for help to arrive."

"And if we're not?" Damon interrupted. She simply looked longingly into a nearby fire. That silence was all Damon and Eric need to see before they spring into action.

"What do you think you're doing? without your powers, you won't last a second against him."

"That may be." Eric explained, "But as long as we have an opportunity to help that's what we're gonna do."

"But..." Dr. Rawlings started.

"It's what Joel would do," Damon exclaimed pushing her voice back into her throat.

As the light faded from the transformation Neo and Roy could feel a rush of power surge through them they were in skintight mostly black uniforms with slightly hardened armor on the boots, shoulders, and thighs. A skin-tight chest plate covered their upper body from the shoulders to the just above the belly bottom. Their gauntlets were armored around the forearm with the black of the undersuit showing on the palm of the hand to the forearm as well as the gap between the fingers. Their helmets had a black visor and a metallic plate in front of the mouth, Silver designs separated the individual section of the helmet. With eyes just above the visor.

There was the only problem with their transformation, they were both gray. Their suits had no color aside from the super fiscal designs on their helmets you could hardly tell them apart.

As the robot got back on his feet he rushed the two new rangers, who brace themselves for the impact. But even together they were no match. The both flew to the nearby wall. "Somehow this isn't as easy as I'd imagined," Neo exclaimed.

"What'd you imagine?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know... Donkey kong."

The Robot pulled out a dagger, "It's time that I ended you two." in a quick motion he sliced at the rangers sending them to the floor once again once the blade made contact with their suits.

"Ha Ha Ha! I thought rangers were supposed to be tough!" the robot laughed, "I'll be sure to get promoted after my victory." he laughter stops once he sees the two rangers making their way to their feet. "Tenacity is sooo... illogical. The galaxy will be better off without illogical being like you tainting her."

"I'll get up as many times as it takes" Roy explained. "Until she's safe."

"I'm gonna save hundreds of people." Neo said, "hundred of thousands. As many as I have to until I repay that debt."

The determination in each of their voices inspired the other if only to take one more step it was enough for the two to start to respect one another.

"Roy!"

"Neo!"

The two heard voice approach from the distance."Dad!"

"Damon! What are you doing here? You stand no chance against this guy you'll only get in the way."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, dad, he has a point. You need to get to safety!"

"You trying to tell your old man what to do?" Eric interrupted, "If I wanna help my son, then darn it I'm gonna help him. Have I ever let you down before. Neo shakes his head, "and I'm not starting now."

[Play Dino Charge Theme Instrumental Extended on You Tube]

"Roy," Damon started, "I know I haven't been there for you as much as I should have when you're father died... and I know the only reason you became a ranger was to protect your sister. And I wanted to help your dream come true. Even now I refuse to let anything happen to you until your dream becomes a reality."As the two old ranger approach and put their hands on the shoulder pads of the new rangers a dramatic reaction occurs inside their Morpher forcing them to dimorph. The two rangers look at each other then back at the enemy before them.

"Let's do it right this time!" Neo yells.

"I guess that's better than asking a dumb question..." Roy smirks.

"Heroic Force! Red Quantum Ranger!"

"Heroic Force! Green Galactic Ranger!"

It was similar in appearance to what had happened before only this time their colors were very much present. Their boots, gauntlets, chest plates, and helmets all showed their colors prominently. The gloves and boots of the green ranger had black zig-zag lines in them similar to the lines on the lost galaxy ranger suits. While the red rangers had jagged triangles on his gauntlets and boots like the design on the quantum ranger helmet.

"Green? Red Ranger?"Finally catching up Dr. Rawlings elaborates, "I see, so the dormant connection to the morphing grid isn't in the morphers, they're in the rangers!"


	2. Ch2 Secrets of the Grid

Ch. 2 Secrets of the Morphing Grid

[Play Power Ranger SPD theme instrumental on You Tube]

"Power Rangers!" They yell in harmony.

All at once the two rangers feel a surge of energy the likes of which their previous transformation couldn't compare. Neo looks at his hand in awe clinching his fist he feels as if he could crush a boulder with a single hand. The robot moves to engage swinging the very same dagger that gave the two so much trouble before. As a look of determination envelops Neo's face, Roy is already on the move. Blocking his attack with ease, Roy delivers two-shift kicks to his lower body finally pushing him back with a spin kick.

"Woah." Roy couldn't stop himself from utterly, "I don't remember him being this slow."

The robot stumbles before regaining his balance and points at the two newly powered rangers. "Don't think you've got a chance just because you're color-coded now." as he finished his sentence Neo leaped into action jumping onto a nearby countertop and coming down with a roundhouse kick to the face. The robot does a flop landing on his back, as he tries to make his way to his feet Roy gives his a swift kick to the gut sending him through the far wall out of a second story building onto the loading bay.

Eric and Damon can only watch in awe as the two rangers jump through the newly created hole in the wall to engage. Dr. Rawlings was watching as well but not simply in awe she was analyzing. "Incredible! They didn't simply take your access to the morphing grid, they've somehow merged the technology we created here with it."

"Are you saying they have access to our powers?" Eric asked.

"Not exactly." Dr. Rawlings explained, "Those are still the suits I designed but they've somehow been influenced by your links to the morphing grid that the rangers are using to power them. Red Quantum Ranger... Green Galactic Ranger... I never could've envisioned..." she caught her mind wandering off with the implications of all this before quickly returning her mind to the present. "I have a hunch." she paused rushing to found a communicator to give the Rangers a message.

"What's happening?" Damon asked confused.

Finally getting her hands on a communicator Dr. Rawlings reaches out."Rangers, can you hear me?"

Rolling to evade an incoming attack Neo hears a notification in his helmet. "Doc Rawlings is that you?"

"Rangers you have weapons in you're morphers" Dr. Rawlings explains, "Try to bring them out!"

"How do we do that?" Roy says with grit trying to hold the robot back.

"You navigate the interface with your helmets just focus your attention on the prop in the bottom left corner of your vision."As Neo focuses his attention on the image a hud of appears before him, then by quickly focusing on the weapons on the menu they materialize in his grasp.

"I got it!" he yells with a eureka like tone in his voice."Quantum Blasters!" in his hands were two twin mini pistols colored black and red. They didn't look like much to the naked eye but he could tell they packed a punch. "Little space please!" Neo yelled urging Roy to get some distance. Roy quickly obliged opening the arms of the robot wide then kicking him in the chest and using the moment of the impact to flip behind Neo. "Quantum Blasters Fire!"The robot erupted in a ray of Red beams.

"Let's give this try!" Roy said focusing, "Galactic Saber" it looked similar to the Quasar Saber only the guard was a lot smaller, it was single-bladed like a katana rather than like a broad sword and the blade glows an otherworldly green. Running to engage Roy yelled, "Cover me!" As the Red beams continued to devour the robot Roy leaped on Neo's shoulders and came down will a sing powerful slash. Mimicking Roy, Neo jumped over his fellow ranger coming down with a rain of fire causing the robot to begin a slow fall to the ground. Suddenly Roy yelled, "I'm not done with you yet!" With an amazing burst of speed, he ran pass Neo to deliver a single slash across the robot's midsection. The robot finally hit the ground an explosion was soon to follow.

"Just as a thought." Dr. Rawlings exclaimed, "Those aren't the weapons I designed. I wonder what other secrets does the morphing grid have that we've yet to discover."

Suddenly a missile came out of the sky and hit the corpse of the newly defeated robot. No doubt from the space ship hiding in orbit. And from the missiles rather than an explosion an erupting of millions upon millions of nanobots appeared rebuilding the robot from the ground up, only this time he was 50 meters tall towering over the base standing in the nearby ocean alone.

"Didn't see that coming," Neo says with a bit of shook in his voice.

"I did." Eric and Damon say in harmony."You'll get used to it."

"Doc what do we do now?" Roy asked.

"Are their zords ready to go?" Eric added on.

"Zords?" Neo whispered under his breath.

Dr. Rawlings nodded, "The zords are good to go, however... Three Zords are required to create the Heroic Megazord."

"Three Zords, two rangers. Fantastic" Roy said thinking out loud to himself.

"Rangers!" Dr. Rawlings explained, "Use the hud to summon your zords the same way you called upon your weapons before." Within moments an eruption can be felt below Lightspeed Headquarters as both Ranger call upon their zords. They were both jets that had obviously been upgraded with advanced technology as they moved like spaceships rather than only forward. While the Red Jet looked more or less like a traditional jet the green jet not only had two wings but also tow noses while the cockpit was positioned further in the back right in front of the thrusters. Like before they morph these zords were without color. It didn't take long to figure out how to remedy that. "Rangers, these are your Vectors. With the rise of this new threat, you'll need access to zords the likes of which have never been seen before. You see..."

Was all she had time to say before Neo interrupted her, "No time to chat, Giant robot here." as the two rangers jump into their cockpits. The moment the rangers made contact with their new machines the morphers ignited transferring their newly formed links to the morphing grind to their zords."Red Vector Locked and loaded." a red and black color scheme overcomes his new zord.

"Green Vector Online," he said as he's zord's gray coloration change to one of green and white. Roy wasted no time drowning the enemy with precision fire. Neo on the other hand.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Neo screamed.

"Neo stop fooling around. You act as you've never flown a spaceship before." Roy chastised him.

"Huh, maybe because I haven't!"

"Strange, even kids learn how to fly spaceships at a young age on Mirinoi do. Is that not a thing on Earth?"

"Not so much. No!"

Roy keeps up his onslaught as Dr. Rawlings desperately attempts to tutor Neo with little success. After Neo narrowly avoids slamming into his fifth building Roy finally chimes in, "It's no good, he's knocking us away like flies. I need more power if I'm gonna take this thing down."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Dr. Rawlings started. "the Megazord may require three vectors but in order to enter starship mode you only need two. Unlike zords of the past, these were made to combine in any order producing a different arsenal depending on which vector is the lead. All a particular ranger needs to do is take the lead."

Neo zooms by barely avoiding another building yet again. "Neo if you're done playing around, I'm taking the lead!"Roy exclaim.

"Please help me," Neo whispered under his breath.

[Play Go Green Ranger Go instrumental on You Tube]

Roy smirks," Let's go, Heroic Starship!" Suddenly Neo could feel a strong force pulling his zord toward's Roy's. A tractor beam? Seemingly on his own, the zord begins to transform. The nose goes down and the wings pull apart positioning themselves to connect just in front of Roy's wings. The Front of his ship pulls up resting perfectly between the two noses of Roy's ship their cockpits merge becoming a single space Roy sitting behind Neo. And their thrusters lay one on top of the other. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Roy smiles, "Heroic Starship... Green!" Noticing the ship was now safely under Roy's control Neo breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief would not last long.

Roy immediately took the ship into a dive the enemy robot in his sights. With the press of a button, green beams ripped into the robot causing him to stagger for the first time.

"You got 'em!" Neo cheered.

"Not done yet," Roy said coldly, without explanation Roy dove the nose of the ship into the gut of the robot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neo asked cautiously. Roy did not reply.

"Heroic Starship Full-power!"Roy shouted. The engines of the ship roared as the thrusters ignited slowly but surely lifting the fifty-meter robot off the ground. Before the robot realized it he was twenty meters off the ground, then fifty then a hundred.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with this?" The Robot roared as he pulled out his dagger and tried to stab the starship from above. Suddenly a hand disconnected from the starship and preceded to hold his arm in place, "What? This isn't over yet." Quickly he transferred the dagger over to his opposite hand and with all of his force threw it at lightspeed headquarters. Roy was frozen in shook he never imagined the Robot would do something so desperate. If that giant dagger hit the base so many people could die, Damon could die.

Oh no I was too reckless Roy thought to himself, can I make it back in time? As he starts to begin to turn the ship around suddenly another arm disconnected from the ship from the bottom this time with a blaster in hand. And with precision accuracy snipe the dagger out of mid-air. "That was a close one." Neo sighed, "Don't worry Roy I got your back." Relieved as he was he was too angry at the robot's trickery to display anything other than contempt.

"You'll pay for that!" Roy yelled as the starship left the Earth's gravitational field.

"What is he..." was all Dr. Rawlings had time to say before it hit her. Quickly she hoped on a terminal to transfer him the last known location of the Empire Spaceship.

"You're a lifesaver Doc," Roy smirked, now free of Earth's Gravitation field the starship begins to pick up speed at an alarming pace. Soon a notification of an anomaly is sent directly to Roy's zord. "That's gotta be it!" With no hesitation at all, he rammed the Robot still clinging to the starship into the hidden spaceship. Quickly searching for a weapon, he finds exactly what he is looking for. "This is where it ends! Lost Galaxy Saber!" Like before two hands disconnect from the starship wielding a large blade and in one motion they run the robot through piercing through the spaceship as well. "Full-power!" They shout in harmony. With quite a bit of resistance, they cut the Robot and the Spaceship clean in half. The resulting explosion engulfs the Heroic Starship.

Lightspeed Headquarters is silent, everyone looking at their monitors with bated breath and hearts thumping wildly in their chests until a Green and Red starship hurls out of the smoke cloud heading back to Earth. The room erupts in cheers as the gravity of these New Power Rangers first victory sets in.

"Great job Rangers!" Dr. Rawlings calls in unable to hide the excitement in her voice. Now come on some celebrating to do.

A few days later

"Didn't know to celebrate meant a couple days worth of test." Neo said unamused, "Shouldn't we be off-world by now, the empire isn't just gonna let us lick our wounds."

"Can't be helped." Roy explained "Both our vectors got banged up in that last battle. How're the piloting lessons going?"

"I'm working on it... Don't change the subject, that's only partly true and you know it! The words were done two days ago. So why are we still here?"

"And, I think you know that there's only one person with the answer to that question."

Neo places his hand on his chin as if contemplating for a moment finally saying, "Fine." he storms out, causing Roy to reluctantly follow out of curiosity.

"Dr. Rawlings!" Neo says finally finding her, "What's the big idea? We've been waiting here for days. When are you gonna let us locate the other rangers?"

"Other Rangers?" Dr. Rawlings looks slightly surprised by this revelation. Clearly she'd been so enthralled with her work that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "Of course, right this way." She says leading them to a nearby lab. There they see their morphers connected to a similar device to the one Roy had seen her connect to the green Quaser Saber before.

"What's going on here." Roy finally speaks.

"Various test to figure out what's going on with these morphers... or the morphing grid itself."

"What do you mean what's wrong, we were able to morph just fine after we got our connection to the morping grid. You saw for yourself." Neo added.

"When you were selected as rangers Neo you were told you'd be the Heroic Force Blue Ranger and Roy the Black Ranger... We did that to try to use the colors of the original power rangers, hopefully, bring some hope back into Alliance."

"What's the big deal? The Mighty Morphing Rangers had both green and red rangers at some point."

"Yes. But the morpher you used was that of the blue ranger meaning in our vault exist our pseudo-Red Ranger morpher, yet I'm somehow looking at the red and green ranger right in front of me. Now how is that possible." Neo remained silent as there was nothing could say. "Those morphers were designed to use another link to the morphing grid but not channel their colors or their powers. Not only that it effect the zords as well. It's as if the morphing grid has a will of its own of some kind, but that's can't be possible. Can it?" She looks up to see the rangers concerned faces and quickly decides not to burden them with this knowledge, after all, they've got a hard fight in front of them. "Your next assignments" She hands them a datapad trying to change the subject. Neo you're being sent to Mars to extract their Ranger Candidate Originally it was supposed to be the yellow ranger but that's up in the air right now. " She catches herself before she brings up the Morphing grid again, "Politically the planet is in turmoil on what to do about the broken treaty. Find they ranger as soon as possible, hopefully, that will give the people the push they need to join the fight. Roy, you're assignment is the same only you'll be extracting the pink ranger. There is a frontier world on the border of the empire's terrority and they've had it rough for some time, they've agreed to join the alliance but only if one of their people becomes one of our new Rangers. Doggie Cruger is there testing the candidates, he'll tell you who to give the morpher to. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The two say in harmony.

"A single vector is not capable of entering hyperspace." she goes on. "But the Heroic Starships can. We've mounted each of your vectors with the zords of the other rangers. That should allow you to get to your destinations in no time."

The two rangers pick up their morphers and preceded head down into the hanger,"It's morphing time!"

"Heroic Force! Red Ranger Power!"

"Heroic Force! Green Ranger Power!"

Neo hops into the Starship Red as Roy hops in the Starship Green. Neo talks to Roy over an open channel. "You excited for our first missions?"

Roy smirks, "You're exacted that your mission is so much easier than mine?"

"That's not true. I have to deal with the worst kind of monsters of all, politicians."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Roy, can you do me a favor?" Roy looks in his directions somewhat confused, "Can you not tell the other rangers that I wasn't supposed to be the red ranger?"

Roy looks forward and starts he's the engine, "Prove that you're worthy of the color and it'll never come up. And thanks." Neo looks over to Roy this time he was the one that was confused. "For covering me and shotting that dagger out of the sky. I was reckless." Neo gives Roy a thumbs up as Roy reciprocates with a nod. Before long both Rangers were in the sky heading off to their destinations.

Good Luck Rangers Dr. Rawlings thought to herself. If the morphing grid will does have a will of its own this new generation of ranger will have an important role to play.


	3. Ch3 White Diamond

Ch.3 White Diamond in the Rough

8 years ago – December 26th, 2032

**[**Play Fate Zero, Tragedy and Fate on You Tube**]**

Walking ever so slow a young man puts one foot in front of the other ahead of him in a city torn asunder. Flames engulfing the land to the left and the right of him, in the distance he can hear voices, screams for mercy and screams of death. The boy's eyes are lifeless, as he walks his fear of death giving way to hopelessness. Even so, the boy walks on as his legs weaken and his lungs fill with smoke he walks on.

Suddenly he feels a tug at his leg followed immediately by a soft cry for help, "Please... Don't let me die here." It was a man stunk under some debris. The boy's lifeless face became one of panic as tears tried to make their way to his eyes but were swallowed by the heat of the atmosphere before they could make their way down the boy's face.

The boy tries to pull his leg away but the harder he tries the more tightly the man's grasp becomes. Harder and harder and harder and harder! Without thinking the boy takes a nearby rock and smash! The sounds of the man's cries cause Neo to wake in a cold sweat.

Present Day - In Mar's orbit

He takes in his surroundings, he's in his zord hovering over the atmosphere of Mars they must have arrived while he was asleep.

_That day I let a man die and selfishly thought only of my own salvation. Since then I told myself, I had to... or we'd have both died. Anyone else would have done the exact same thing, right? Or maybe if I were the one to die... he quickly shakes the thought from his mind balling his hand into a fist he looks at the red gauntlets over them. Red Ranger... This is what I'm here for._

As he begins the ship's landing sequence.

Present Day – Approaching Vordes

Roy exits hyperspace just outside of Vordes' orbit he exhales a sigh of relief that everything worked properly. All the sensors seemed to normal as he scanned the planet searching for the exact location of his destination. Suddenly he's shield takes a hit from above. His eyes search frantically for the sources of the attack and then boom another hit. Unsure of the origin Roy burst into evasive maneuvers trying to buy himself time to think of a proper counter-strategy. He takes note of how much more time until he has a lock of where he needs to land on world hoping they can figure this whole thing out. The reads 30 seconds. Darn it, they can shot me down half a dozen times in that time. He decides to take a shot in the dark deciding the most likely point to be the origin of the attack would likely be from behind. He loops so that he is now facing the opposite direction and fires a few quick shots. Success. One of the drones goes spinning out of control before exploding. I knew I could face the enemy here but not so soon. Suddenly he's hit by a blast with way more power than before dropping he's shield percentage into the single digits. Mothership? Without thinking he flies straight for the surface of the planet as the timer deducing his destination finally hits zero. But, as he enters the atmosphere of the planet he's hit with another blast, this time forcing the extra Vector attached to his own to separate and spin-off to some unknown region of the planet. Roy is thrown out of his Vector right after re-entry, hitting the ground with a thud and knocking him out.

**[**Play Battlefield Ambiance on You Tube**]**

"Oh man." said the voice of a woman in a rather annoyed tone," Why is it that Sam only sends me on these reconnaissance missions in the middle of the night? He says It's because there a lower chance of enemy detection, but if that's the case anybody should be able to do it."

Suddenly she sees a figure on the ground just in front of her. Not knowing whether its friend or foe the young soldier takes cover behind a nearby tree and approaches slowly. Eventually, she is to able to make out the form of a young man apparently clinging to life.

Still, hesitate she makes her way towards the unconscious man in front of her. She had heard the stories of people being indoctrinated by the empire, posing as victims in distress and destroying their enemies from within. The tales always portray the culprits as something other than humans. And as far as she knew Earth still wasn't under The Empire's control.

Finally, she was just beside him, she could see a green glow emitting from the device on his arm, As her white hair caught a gust of wind. In a stern voice, she whispered, "Hey, are you still alive?" the next thing she knew she was on the ground kneeling next to him, his head the closest part of his body to hers. As she reached down to try and help the young man, only to be distracted as she caught a glimpse of the cracked black box beside him, in it a device similar to the one he was wearing on his arm. As she reached for it a wave of energy washed over her, It was a feeling like none she had never felt before. It sent shivers down her shine, but also warmth the likes of which she had not experienced for some time.

She suspected the young man must have felt it too because just then he'd awoken and proceed to grab the young soldier by the arm for only an instant before he slipped back into the realms of unconsciousness.

"I must be crazy." The young soldier thought to herself as she tossed the young man over her shoulder and proceeded to carry him back to base.

It didn't take long for the base to come into view. It was nothing special, just the opposite, it was made up of a few make swift shacks and some Alliance grade tents in the middle of a dense forest. It was apparent that the fighting had taken its toll on its people. Unlike the alliance who had an uneasy treaty with the empire for some time. This planet wasn't a part of that alliance and so they'd been at war with the empire for the entire eight years since they stop receiving alliance support. The soldier was dressed in dark-colored rags and covered in dirt and grime more closely resembling vagabonds then any kind of official military. And the light of hope and aspiration in their eyes has long since become a thing of the past.

As she approaches the base a floating ball of light approaches her. "Ayala, you didn't finish your reconnaissance checks, you're normally so efficient." Only then did he notice the extra passenger slumped over her shoulder."Company?"

"The unwanted kind. But, I couldn't just leave him to die out there. We're all we got on this world."

"No, you did the right thing." Sam reassures her as he notices the black box in her other hand, "What's that?"

She shakes her head, "Not sure, but he seemed very adamant on making sure I didn't open it."

It was then that Sam noticed what looked like a Morpher emitting a green glow on his wrist. "I'm going ahead to the infirmary, I'll have him prep a room for him."

As she makes it to the room she dropped him on the bed like a ton of bricks. Rubbing her shoulders in relief.

"Ms. Landors." Kat says entering the room, "I'd appreciate it you wouldn't give my patients more injuries before I can assess the ones they already have."

"I apologize... for not being sorry." Ayala smirks, "It's his own fault for sleeping in a ditch out there. Imagine if the enemy got a hold of him before I did!"

"Even so," She begins her examination, from checking his pulse to his temperature and everything in between. "If he is who Sam thinks he is this could be a boom for the war effort, he might even be able to help us get Cruger back."

Ayala's face scrunches up in confusion, "Am I missing something? Just who the heck is this guy?"

Kat rolls his wrist in a way that Ayala can see the Morpher attached to his arm. "He's a power ranger," Kat said with a weak smile that could only be described as guiltily hopeful.

"Power Ranger?"Ayala takes a step back," but, they don't exist..."

"Well, someone somewhere out there must have found away."

"Power Ranger?" Ayala whispers under her breath as she takes another step back and then another and then another until she finally hit the wall behind her with a clump. Kat's eye's turn to her in concern only to found Ayala's eyes locked on the ground."Power Ranger? So what's that mean? Does he just show up and save the day? Does he make all the blood, sweat and tears we've shed go away, is that it? All this time... Where were they eight years ago?"

"Ayala..." Sam starts to confront her, but she walks off.

"I'm finishing my rounds."

Several Hours Later

[Search Bleach OST Here to stay on Youtube]

"Ugh." Roy groaned waking from his rather unpleasant slumber. Slowly as his vision began to clear, he could make out an unfamiliar surrounding. He felt a chill wash over him as realized that he wasn't inside of a residence or a hospital. Rather, he was resting under the stars in a small shack-like structure in the middle of a forest.

He rose into a sitting position taking note of the bandages around his shoulder and midsection only then did he realize that there was no one in the immediate area. He tried to remember what unfortunate event he was involved in that led to his current situation. He thought back, and the memories of the explosion blasting him from his ship return all at once. He grabs his chest relieved by the fact that he was still alive. But the sudden movement of his arm caused him to almost yelp in tremendous pain, was it broken? "Saved by forces unknown yet again."Roy thought to himself, "I guess I should look around and found whoever saved me. I should at least give them my thanks before I head off."

As Roy tried to stand he suddenly realized that his leg was chained to a nearby tree. "What the... What the hell is this?" Roy yelled in panic, only now realizing his Morpher was gone.

Only seconds later he saw a great deal of movement in forest brush. "Damn it," he whispered under his breath. As the figures got closer their shapes and forms became clear. Roy's eyes were struck by shock as scavengers, vagrants and all other manners of vagabonds of all shapes and sizes came into view out of the darkness of the forest.

"Damn it all. Have I been captured by the enemy?" Slowly a ball of light began to approach the young Ranger."Stay back!" he shouted, "I may not be at 100 percent right now but I have more than enough power to deal with lowlifes like you."

Suddenly from off in the distance

"Who you calling lowlifes!" a voice rang in Roy's ear. As he looked over to the direction the voice was coming from he saw her short white hair messy hair shaved on the right side while being long enough to hang over her left eye, her eyes were a calm amber and her skin dark. He grabbed on to the chain attached to his leg and raged, "Are these you're men? If I were you I'd order them to let me go if you know what's good for you!"

As she approached him, he said nothing. He merely observed until she and he were finally face to face. Then she spoke, "You know, injured people should really rest in bed." Without another word and with no hesitation at all, she knocked him off his feet and simultaneously threw him back into the bunk where he was previously resting in one swift movement.

He was more surprised than hurt. Once he finally stocks it off. He yelled, "What the heck was that?" both out anger and out of surprise of her combat prowess.

"Careful now," she states plainly, " I promised Doc I wouldn't rough you up too bad. I even went out of my way to bring you back to our base, and how do you repay me? By insulting my fellow soldiers! You got a bad attitude you know."

"Wait I didn't even..."Roy pondered her words carefully." Did you say... fellow soldiers?"

"That's right." Ayala can see the uncertainty in his eyes, she stands up, "You look confused, this is Vordes, Welcome to the resistance."

"This is Vordes?" Roy begins to put the pieces together, "So I made it here after all." He looked at Ayala, "I take it you're the one who saved me? Thanks for that." Ayala doesn't answer she simply looks away a frown craved into her face before walking off.

"I see you're awake." Kat walks in, immediately moving to check his heart rate with a stethoscope.

Roy motions towards Ayala, "That girl..."

"It's best if we give her some time to cool down."

Roy reluctantly agrees, "By the way is there someone named Doggie Cruger around here? I'm supposed to hand over the Morpher for this planet's ranger to him."

Kat remains silent as she puts away her stethoscope.

"He was captured by the enemy a couple weeks back." A floating ball of light enters the room.

"Holy crap, this night light just spoke to me!"

"Ranger, this is Sam a former SPD ranger from the future, he originally came back to help at the beginning of the war, but without a stable connection to morphing grid, he's been stuck here. He's been helping us with personnel and logistic ever since."

"Ranger? The name's Roy. And if Cruger isn't in charge here then who is?"

They look at each other then back at him."Cruger was never in charge here, like us his role was purely advisory until recently the public wasn't even allowed to know we were providing Vordes with military support advisory or otherwise."

"Because their not part of the Alliance?"

"There may not be much of one, but there is an army out there! Who's calling the shots if Cruger isn't?" They both look towards the door that Ayala stormed out of. "That can't be right, she's no older than I am."

"In times of great need age has never been a factor in terms of the heroes that rise up, you only need to look into a mirror to see that."

"Hero, huh?" Roy thinks for a moment "I'm going after her."

**[**Play Fate Ever-Present Feeling kie nai omoi on You Tube**]**

Ayala sits alone by a pond surrounded by trees the rising sun gently creeping over the horizon. She squints as the new day's light hits her eyes skipping a rock over the pond as subtle retaliation.1,2,3,4,5, 5 jumps before the rock rests in the waters of the pond below.

"Not Bad." said a voice from just behind a nearby tree, "But, my record is seven."It was the Power Ranger.

"Did you want something?" Ayala asked now subconsciously trying to beat his record.

"Yes... and no." Roy began, "I wanted to say thanks again for saving my life. Considering how you feel about..."

"Listen! When I save you I had no idea who you were, so don't get the wrong idea, I would have saved anyone else in the same situation."

Roy smiles, "I know you're trying to knock me down a peg, but you've done just the opposite. I'm happy that someone like you can exist even on a war-torn planet like this."

"Shut up!" Ayala snapped, "You don't know anything about me Power Ranger!"

"I don't know anything about you? This coming from the girl that doesn't even know my name. It's Roy by the way."

"Well...um."Ayala sighed taking a sit on a log beside the pond, "I give up! Do what you want." It didn't take long for Roy to plop himself on the log beside her a gentle smile ever-present on his face. It was only then that she noticed the splint encasing his arm."Your arm? Did I do that?"

"Nah it's just a sprain, It was like this before I woke up, unless... You didn't do anything to me while I was out did you?"Ayala recalls carrying and dropping him with little disregard for his well-being but quickly decides to lie shaking her head violently. "You know, that's not inspiring much confidence. Anyways, no worries my connection to the morphing grid accelerates the healing process, or rather I should say the one that I borrowed."

"So Roy, you're really a power ranger, aren't you?"

Roy nods

"You know when I was a kid my parents use to tell me tales about the rangers how they were the greatest protectors the galaxy had ever known. I used to fantasize about meeting one and thanking them for keeping us safe."

"That's actually pretty cute."

"Well nobody asked you." Ayala continued, "Anyways, it's too easy to forget those that shed blood so that the rest of us can live ordinary lives. But, I never thought it'd be my blood being shed or my tears mourning the deaths of my friends. Where were the power rangers then?"She grabs Roy's shoulder and leans in pressing her weight against him"Where were you?" The added weight cause Roy to tumble backward off the log as Ayala soon followed landing on top of him. "Why weren't you there to protect me?" She says as tears make their way to her eyes.

Roy's grabbed her arm resting on his chest," Ayala I'm sorry to tell you this, but eight years ago I was in the exact same boat as you. A powerless child who could only watch as the world fell apart around him." Ayala looked into his eyes expecting sympathy but found a harsh intensity similar to her own. She hops off of him as quickly as she could as Roy moves into a sitting position.

"What am I even doing?" Ayala cried, "I want to help you. I want you to help us, so why? Why am I so angry?"

"You saw the world crumbling around you and resolved to make yourself stronger to survive, more so, you joined the resistance to set things right. That's admirable, you'd make a much better ranger than me."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I'm not like the rangers you read about in children stories," he paused, "If the situation called for it. I'd let an entire planet die."

"You can't be serious!"Ayala looked into his eyes only to see that the intense gaze was still present.

"Come on, we should head back."

"Wait a second! Aren't you suppose to the hero?"

"Ya' know, people keep calling me a hero, I don't believe them yet."

**[**Play Power Ranger SPD theme instrumental on You Tube**]**

Suddenly an explosion can be seen off in the distance coming from the direction of the base. The two nod at each other and proceed to rush towards the sound of battle.

Arriving on the scene they are greeted by Kat who tosses Roy his Morpher. "You sure you're up for this?"

"I had better be," Roy answered placing the device on his wrist.

"How'd they find us?" Ayala demanded.

"Not sure, but, we think they followed you when you brought Roy here"

"So it was a trap? And I fell for it."

Roy looks around in a frenzy, "Where's the other Morpher I brought with me?" Kat looks over only to see an empty black box. The confusion in her eyes tells Roy all he needed to know. "Damn it." he crosses his arms as both his hands light up. Spinning both his arms making a large circle he yells.

"Heroic Force! Green Ranger Power!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys hope you're enjoying my story. I'm pretty casual at this so please don't hesitate to lend me any constructive feedback. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I really enjoy writing character interactions XD


End file.
